Sam In The Moonlight
by HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Dean comes back from a night of drinking and seeing his brother asleep, decides a little voyeurism won't hurt. This is actually the first fic I ever wrote, so it's not as good the other's I've written. Uploading mostly for completion's sake.


It's not that Dean had wanted to get drunk that night, but he had his pride. He and Sam were in some college town in Wisconsin, tracking down a particularly nasty ghost. Dean had gone out to canvas the locals while Sam had stayed behind at the hotel to do more research. That suited Dean just fine, but he missed having Sam there all the same. However, when a cute little blonde coed he had been interviewing and doing his best to explain to that he was spoken for challenged him to a round of shots, he couldn't say no – blame the Winchester stubbornness for that. After six of them, he felt like he had had enough. Jaeger wasn't even his liquor of choice. It reminded him too much of the cheap cough syrup that his father had given him when he was sick as a child.

After stumbling back to the hotel room, he felt like his strength had been sapped, and he had difficulty opening the door. He finally got it open, and shut it quietly. The room was dark, and he realized that Sam was fast asleep, his back facing his Dean. The moonlight shining through the blinds played across Sam's chiseled back, reflecting off the light sheen of sweat that had settled over his skin. Dean traced the contours of it with his eyes, all the way down to where they gave a peek of Sam's ass. That's when Dean realized Sam was naked. Dean's cock twitched at the thought.

Even through the fuzziness of the alcohol, Dean could feel a fire burning in his loins. He resisted the urge to go over to Sam and kiss down the arch of his spine. Instead he concentrated on the gentle rise and fall of his breathing, mesmerized. His right hand snaked towards the front of his jeans, tugging at his cock through the fabric. Dammit Sammy, he thought. This is why I shouldn't drink. Just makes me want you even more. Quietly removing his pants, Dean plopped down in the room's armchair

Biting his lip so that Sam wouldn't hear how heavy he was breathing, Dean removed his jacket and shirt, leaving only the cool weight of the amulet he wore around his neck against his chest. He began to stroke his now almost painfully hard cock. He tilted his head back, closing his eyes. He let out a small moan, his concern about waking Sammy up now not so great in the throes of his mounting arousal. "Sammmmmm" he whispered lustily.

He could feel his orgasm rising up from the depths of his body, trying to push its way through the heaviness of alcohol. Sam, still fast asleep, turned over onto his stomach, causing the blanket to fall away further, leaving Sam's ass bared for Dean to behold. This was all Dean needed to send him over the edge. Ropes of come splattered forth from the end of Dean's cock, hitting his face, body, and most of the chair. Dean quivered and spasmed. all the while desperately trying to keep quiet.

As he recovered from his orgasm, Dean looked down at his body, seeing what he had done. He raised his hand, drenched in his seed, and licked it up, hungrily, pretending it was Sam's and not his own. He relished its taste, all the while thinking Sam. Dean thought to himself no one has ever me gotten me off like you Sammy. Maybe next time I'll involve you.

He stood, stepping out of his boots and pants, and made his way to the bathroom. He cleaned himself up as best as he could, and came back out, turning off the light behind him. He settled down into the bed next to his younger brother, careful not to wake him. Sam moved in his sleep to hug against Dean, just like he did every night. Dean kissed him on the top of the head, and shut his eyes, the alcohol finally combining with his exhaustion to pull him into the depths of sleep.

. . .

When Dean woke up the next morning, he felt like his head was going to explode. He tried to sit up, swearing that he would never touch Jaeger again. He put out a hand, reaching for Sam, but he wasn't there. He heard the door open, and Sam stepped through it, holding a big bag of what Dean assumed to be greasy biscuits. The smell of it made his stomach turn, and he ran, still very much naked, to the bathroom.

After ten minutes and throwing up everything he had eaten over the last two days, he felt a lot better. Sam came into the bathroom and leaned on the edge of the sink.

"Let me guess – Jaeger?"

Dean flushed the the toilet and stood. "Yahtzee." Sam gave him a slight smile and extended his arms, offering a comforting hug to Dean. Dean gladly accepted and came into his arms, his head resting against Sam's shoulder.

"I couldn't say no Sammy – no one drinks me under the table. But the little bitch did. I shouldn't have let her pick the drink." He picked up his head and looked at Sam. "Tried to climb in my lap while I was interviewing her too – did my best to tell her I was spoken for."

Sam kissed him on the forehead and said "That's very thoughtful Dean. Next time I'll go with you, alright?" Sam pushed Dean gently off of him and canted his head towards the doorway. "Come on – I got the greasiest sausage biscuits I could find."

Dean followed him and said "You're the best Sammy, you know that?"

Sam handed him a biscuit and said "Just following your advice Dean. I believe the saying goes 'The best cure for a hangover is a greasy breakfast.' Am I right?"

Dean said around a mouthful of food "Dude it's true! Next time you get hungover you try it and see!"

Sam laughed. "Alright, I will. But if it doesn't work, I'm gonna make you take it up the ass when I feel better."

Dean stopped chewing for a moment. "Is that a promise Sammy?"

"If you want it to be." Sam's cock twitched at the thought.

Dean swallowed the food he had in his mouth and set the biscuit down. "Does it have to be later rather than sooner?" Dean curled his lips into a smile, a hint of lust in his eyes.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Was staining the chair last night not enough?"

Dean flushed slightly. "Hey, Jaeger makes me horny – what do you want me to do?"

Sam stood and moved over to Dean's chair, pulling him up out of it. "Next time I want you to wake me up so I can take care of it." He reached down and gripped Dean's hardening cock lightly.

"I think I can do that Sammy." His voice was rough with growing arousal.

Sam backed off of him and said "Good! Now finish eating – I found a lead on the ghost."

Dean frowned, sticking his lip out in an exaggerated manner. "You just gonna leave me like that Sammy? Bitch."

"Sure am Dean." Sam turned to look at him from where he was standing next to the bed. "But if you behave I can make good on that promise later."

Dean was a model of morality for the rest of the day.


End file.
